Dinner For One Dessert for Two
by Persephone Jinmi
Summary: Kyoko is over at Ren's house again, but mishaps lead to an unexpected acting duel. In reliving old roles, will the pair remain distant as usual - or will the miscommunications and mysteries finally end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own or have rights to Skip Beat! Naturally. Or I wouldn't be writing fanfics- I would be satisfying our deepest needs with more and more and more chapters! First fanfic ever here, and it's been a blast. Please leave your thoughts as I'm excited to chat with you about our favorite characters. TIA!

Kyoko hummed as she walked through the vegetable aisle, letting her fingers freely roam over the cabbages like she was feeling fine silks. _What should I make tonight? Something not too heavy – he's had a long day and he never likes to eat much when he's tired. Hah! He never likes to eat much period. Better make it nutrient-dense then. _Her fingers still over the shiitakes. _Iron and vitamin B and protein without fat, that'll help his energy! I can saute them with soy butter sauce! _She giggled to herself, happily imagining Tsuruga-san's face as he ate her food. Glancing at the time, Kyoko realized she had dallied way too long over the vegetables and power-sprinted through the rest of her list. _Salmon, thai basil, persimmons, lychee…!_

Ten minutes later a breathless and hunched Kyoko held herself up on the doorframe of Ren's apartment. Thank goodness no one else lived on this floor! Still leaning on the door, she rummaged through her purse with her free hand and found her phone to let Tsuruga-san know she was at his place when suddenly the world titled backwards and Kyoko felt herself falling.

She landed with a wHUMp and found herself looking straight up into surprised dark brown eyes. Tsuruga Ren's strong arms held her up as his surprise quickly turned into mirth at her predicament.

"Why hello Ms. Mogami, I thought I heard you out here."

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko gasped, struggling to right herself but unable to catch her balance between the phone and the grocery bags. "I'm so sorry! I—"

She felt his arm muscles tight beneath her. His large hands almost completely encircled her waist, forefingers nearly touching on her t shirt just above her belly button. She was suddenly intensely aware of their placement, of his biceps firm and round against her back, of his breath stirring her bangs. He smelled of home.

Ren needed to get a grip on himself. He had a great grip on Kyoko, and that was the problem. Her tiny waist, her slender back, her golden eyes staring at him in dismay, the way she moved against the skin of his arms as she tried to right herself while carrying all those bags. Ren chuckled under his breath and sighed. Would she ever understand? Would she ever see him as a man and not just a sensei who needed tending to? Selfishly, he let his hands stay wrapped around her waist as long as possible while he righted her, waiting just a beat too long before releasing her once she stood. He needed her warmth.

Kyoko shook herself and turned to face him, holding out her bags. "I brought dinner, Tsuruga-san!" He stepped aside and motioned her in. "Yashiro-san told me you hadn't had a chance to eat earlier when he called and I just knew you wouldn't make anything when you got home. You really need to make sure you take care of yourself. I'm planning to make glazed salmon and shiitakes." Kyoko rattled on, listing every single item she brought as she piled them high on his counters, trying to give herself time to breath, a reason to avoid his eyes, space to calm down and forget what his firm palms felt like resting just above her hips. _He has such large hands…_ She blushed furiously and suddenly stood straight and stiff, invoking her Pure Japanese Maiden like a shield around her heart.

Furiously chopping vegetables while standing straight as a board, Kyoko looked just like a tiny Taisho and Ren couldn't help but chuckle again. She was everything he wanted and he let himself just stand and watch. _If only this were my life. If only she was here, taking care of Me – the real me, not this shell of an actor. I could smell her, feel her, speak to her every day… _His small half-smile faded as he gripped his empty right wrist. Ren knew the path he had chosen, and he knew he wasn't worthy of it. He needed her desperately, but he didn't deserve her. Sitting down on one of the bar stools he'd bought just for the purpose of having a close perch for watching Kyoko cook, Ren laid his chin on his hand and simply listened to her listing off groceries. _This alone is more than I deserve. How can I dream of ever being closer? _

Kyoko had finally settled down, the familiar rhythm of cooking calming her heart. She licked her lips in anticipation of the meal and heard Ren's sharp intake of breath. She looked up and saw him staring at her with his chin in his palm, his eyes watching her lips. Startled, Kyoko stopped chopped and turned away, opening and closing cabinet doors looking for a measuring cup as an excuse. Ren stood and came around the kitchen island to help her reach the high shelf where he inconveniently kept all of his cooking utensils. He leaned across her as he stretched, and she felt his chest pressing against her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from fifty, holding the countertop and waiting for him to move away. _TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE PURE MAIDEN VIOLATION WARNING WEE-OO WEE-OO _the sirens blared in her head. Kyoko counted faster.

_I always make her so uncomfortable. _Ren sighed. He could see her shoulders, hunching away from his contact. He couldn't help finding these little excuses to be near her, to touch her, to feel her skin lightly against his. But every single time she reacted like he smelled bad. Or worse, like he was going to hurt her. Screw it, she was even trembling this time! Ren scowled, placing the measuring cup on the counter near her hand and quickly leaving the kitchen. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on, putting as much distance mentally and physically between himself and Kyoko as he could.

Kyoko felt the air around her cool as he moved away. She didn't move at first, waiting for the sirens in her head to stop. She'd only gotten down to number 23 before he left. _So fast… it was so fast this time. _Kyoko shook her head – nonsense! Too slow! 22 seconds was far too long for anyone who secretly locked away the Emperor of the Night to be near a Pure Japanese Maiden! She grabbed the measuring cup and turned back to the counter.

He wasn't there. Her heart sank at the empty stool. She heard the TV and saw him sitting on the far end of the couch with a blank expression. She felt her heart sink. _Nonsense! Nonsense! Nonsense! _She berated herself mentally for her weakness and rolled up her sleeves, cooking even more furiously than before.

In less time than it takes for a purebred racehorse to circle the track, Kyoko had finished her four-course meal. Miso with vegetable dashi, sautéed shiitakes, salmon with a sesame glaze, and a lychee and persimmon gelato. She couldn't help the abundance; in her heart she loved cooking for her sempai and couldn't wait to serve the dishes to him. She picked up the first dish and started to call him but stopped short. There weren't any lights on in the living room except the TV, and the glow of the shifting screen softly illuminated his features. She stood there, holding the bowls of miso, watching him watch a comedy act. _His ratios are so simple; jaw to cheekbone, nose to forehead, ear to lobe, all perfectly matched to one another. The way his jaw clenches when he's irritated like now is almost—wait, clenched jaw? Irritated?! _Sudden fear rose up in Kyoko as she realized Tsuruga Ren was most definitely sitting in a dark room, staring unseeing at the TV screen, irritated. _What did I do?! Is he allergic to shiitake? No, I know I've made him an omelet with these before. _

As she furiously tried to determine why he was upset and how to fix it, Ren noticed the shift in activity in the kitchen and turned to look. Kyoko jumped at the sudden eye contact, dropping the miso bowls. "Ai-yah! Ow! My foot!" Scalding soup had poured onto her right foot, causing her to drop to the floor in pain. Ren leaped off the couch and rushed over to her, ignoring the broken glass to lift her in his arms and run to the sink. He tossed her soaked slipper to the floor and turned on the cold water, holding her foot under the flow.

"Stay calm, Mogami-san. This will help. Does anything else hurt? Are you okay?"

Kyoko nodded through her tears, holding Ren's arms tightly. She was perched on the edge of the counter with one foot in the sink and one foot draped over Ren's left arm. He held her leaning back against him, supporting her with his arms and broad chest. As the cold water ran over the top of her foot, still all pink and splotchy from the soup, her tears calmed.

"Is it helping with the pain? We should keep it under the water for ten minutes to stop the burn from worsening. I don't want it to be too cold – are you comfortable Mogami-san?" Ren asked, genuinely worried. Kyoko blushed deeply, already intensely aware of her position but unable to speak. She nodded quickly, squeaking out a tiny "Mmm!"

The TV comedians rattled on as the water flowed and the minutes slowly passed. As Ren calmed down it became more and more difficult for him to stay focused on her medical care. His arms were full of the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The TV comedians rattled on as the water flowed and the minutes slowly passed. As Ren calmed down it became more and more difficult for him to stay focused on her medical care. His arms were full of the woman he loved. Her soft hair brushed against his cheek every time she moved. She smelled of summertime and spices from her cooking. He closed his eyes and willed himself to remain still when all he wanted to do was hold her tightly. He felt his pulse quickening as he became more and more aware of every single part of her body that was touching his, of how very close her bare neck was to her mouth and how insanely easy it would be to bend just – so – and taste her. Memories rushed back of her spread out beneath him on the bed of their hotel room. Her teeth, her lips, her tongue on his skin seconds before, testing his iron control as Setsu marked him as her possession. He never got _his_ turn. Unconsciously his head bent forward towards the nape of her neck.

Kyoko felt him move. She felt his hair brush her ear as he leaned closer. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "Ts-Tsuruga-san?"

Ren froze. He was an inch away from her skin. _WHAT AM I DOING?! _He quickly lifted his face a tiny bit to look at her foot in the sink. "Yes, Mogami-san? Did I jostle you – I couldn't see your foot clearly, I wanted to look closely to see how the burn was faring under the water."

"O-oh." _Of course, you idiot. Here you thought he was going to kiss your neck and he's just taking care of your stupid foot. You're as self-centered as you are clumsy! Tsuruga Ren would never kiss you, a B-list actress with no sex appeal whatsoever. Oh foot, hurry up and heal! I need down from here before I lose my mind! _Kyoko squirmed in his arms, suddenly tense and upset with herself for even imagining such things were possible about her sempai. Agitated, she tried to raise her other foot and free herself at least partially from his embrace but her sudden movements, unanticipated by Ren, caused Ren to overbalance backwards. Still holding tight onto Kyoko, Ren stumbled and pulled her backwards off the counter. He caught himself before falling and managed to swing Kyoko towards him as she fell.

"Mmmphf!" Kyoko found herself smashed in a full-body embrace against Ren. Her face was pressed into his lower chest, her arms pinned to his upper thighs, her stomach firmly pressed against something hot and firm. Kyoko squeaked and tried to step away only to cry out in pain and fall forwards again as she put too much pressure on her injured foot.

Ren grabbed her and held her close as he steadied both of them. He knew her foot couldn't bear weight and tried to pick her up again but Kyoko's sudden squeal of protest stopped him, leaving him holding her smashed against his torso, half-off the ground. The pair froze there, Ren unsure of how to help her without scaring her and Kyoko completely mentally unable to cope with her situation. _Thank God Yashiro isn't here_, Ren thought. They must look completely ridiculous – surrounded by dirty dishes, water running in the sink, one slipper on and one off, squashed up against one another like the floor was lava. "Mogami-san… let me help you. We can't stay like this." _Please God, we can't stay like this. _Ren was having an extremely difficult time keeping her from rubbing against his already too-large-too-hide arousal and absolutely could NOT allow her to even guess at the desire her closeness was drawing out of him. Even the smallest glint of sexual desire in his eyes sent her into anaphylactic shock; what would physical evidence of his obsession do? _Probably an eternal rift where she refuses to see me even after death do us part_, sighed Ren to himself.

Kyoko knew he was right. She knew it. She tried to reason with herself but her body would not respond. It was as if she was at war inside herself – half of her willpower demanded immediate freedom lest the Monstrous Emperor of the Night defile her with his wiles while the other half stepped ever closer to the edge of the cliff, aching for his touch. Aching for his love.

_L-l-love?! NOOOOOO! _Kyoko's inner demons arose as soon as her subconscious thought of the L-word. Love had destroyed her before and she would not let it ruin her life! Kyoko pushed back against Ren, shoving him away. She fell against the counter and used it to brace herself, holding her weight off her foot.

"I'm fine sempai. Please, go sit. Dinner is ready." Kyoko called upon all of her ryokan training and eased her foot down onto the floor, smiling a glistening hostess smile at Tsuruga-san. Without a single hobble, she slowly and gracefully walked over to where she had staged the dishes. Treating the mess of miso on the floor as a purposeful decoration, Kyoko glided around it carrying all three large dishes and the individual bowls to the dining room table. "Please, Tsuruga-san. The food is ready."

Ren's heart sank. He knew that face. The very first moment he acknowledged her as an actress and not some petty revenge-seeking fool was when she was wearing that face. Is this how it was going to be? Would she find another character to hide behind just like she did with Setsu—avoiding any true personal interaction with him under layers and layers of acting?

_So be it. _Ren's eyes glinted as he allowed himself to rise to her challenge. _You find a shield with Choko, and I'll break it. _Ren straightened, hardening his features and allowing Captain Suzuku, the male lead of Ring-Doh, to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

He loved leading Choko on. She was like an addiction. Her nerve, her guts, her fire – all buried beneath an iron-clad shell of perfect Japanese maidenhood. She was trained from birth to never display untoward emotion or desire, to always politely please their guests and bring grace and beauty to the home. He wanted to break that shell so badly, and not just because he suspected her family knew the secrets behind the cove's dangerous past but because he needed her. He needed her in a physical, visceral way. He needed to see her features shaken with emotion, raw with desire, showing all the forbidden things she didn't even realize existed.

But he could start with fear. Captain Suzuku knew that from the first day they met, her barrier was up against him. If he could find her weakness, he could pull that wall down and shock her. See the real Choko. Maybe even use her to find the information his team needed—but more importantly, use her to find the release he needed. He needed so desperately to have her see him. Not a guest, not an esteemed Captain of the force. Just… Suzuku Kaito.

Choko's hand was still and calm as she set the dishes on the small table. It creaked under their weight and she made a mental reminder to ask their service team to strengthen the joins. She once again turned towards her guest, a mild questioning look in her eyes as to why he had not followed her yet. The tiniest of furrows creased her brows as Choko registered a shift in her companion's demeanor. Stiffer, prouder, more distant. This was not the same man who helped her earlier in the kitchen.

"…Sir?" Choko quietly asked.

Suzuku didn't answer, simply looking at her and quietly taking his seat opposite her empty chair. He gestured for her to sit, and she bowed her head slightly, accepting. Choko smiled, picking up her chopsticks and selecting the tenderest piece of salmon to serve to her guest.

"It's been awhile… Choko." The Captain slowly said, mulling over her name. Choko startled, not expecting to be called by name. She made eye contact with the man across from her, who chose just that moment to slowly part his lips, gently placing the salmon in his mouth and closing his lips around his chopsticks as he drew them out, never breaking their gaze. Choko blinked, feeling her heart rate increase.

"Captain." It wasn't a question, but an affirmation. _Why is he here? What is going on? This is my safe place, my refuge! _Choko's mind reeled, but her body remained calmly seated, eyes now demurely downcast. The Captain used his chopsticks to select a piece of salmon for Choko, placing it on her plate before replying.

"I still hear them. Every night."

Choko's eyes shot up, her head turned inquisitively.

"Wh-what? Hear who?"

"The bells, Choko. Our bells."

Choko's breathing rate increased with her confusion. _I don't know enough of their story to understand… I just needed a way to cope with my pain! What do I do? He's leading me around again and I hate this feeling! I will not let him win! _Kyoko was cracking through Choko as she struggled to cope with not fully understanding Choko's motivations and especially not knowing her relationship with Suzuku. She hadn't even seen the movie yet; her schedule was too full to permit much leisure entertainment and she chose to use what time she did have to improve her skills and understanding for Momiji. _How do I stay ahead of him? _Kyoko was completely lost in the competition now, forgetting her original reason for hiding behind Choko. But before she could find a plan, Captain Suzuku spoke again.

"I've been yearning for you, Choko. That night on the cliffs – your beauty in the moonlight. I can't get it off of my mind. I close my eyes and I see you. I open my eyes and I hear the sound of the wind. Every single bell in this goddamn city sets my mind on fire." Suzuku leaned ever so slightly over the table towards Choko as he spoke, drawing nearer with each word. Kyoko felt her pulse quickening as she tried to force herself to remember they were acting – she had started this charade after all! She turned away her flushed face to hide herself as she sought Choko.

Captain Suzuku missed nothing. He saw the blood rush to her face. He saw the increased pulse rate in the vein on her neck. He saw her hesitation, confusion, and shock. He knew every single line on her face, profile half-hidden by her hair or no, and he could tell those cracks he so desperately needed were forming.

"Don't hide from me Choko. You know you need me like I need you."

Choko twitched, straightening suddenly to face Captain Suzuku. "You know no such thing, sir! I am—"

"You are mine, and you know it." Suzuku's eyes shone as he stared at her, eyes predatory. He pushed back against the table, starting to stand. Choko stood first, jostling the dishes in her anxiety.

"Those bells mean nothing Suzuku! It was all a mistake! You don't really know me – I don't even know you! Now I need to ask you to leave." Choko tried to regain her calm and gracefully gestured towards the door.

Suzuku walked around the table, in the direction of the door, but stopped at Choko's side, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"You may not know me, but goddam it woman I need you to. I'll leave for now, but I'm coming back – and next time I won't leave without you." Suzuku touched her arm, his fingers just lightly resting above her wrist. That small contact alone sent shivers throughout Choko's body and she felt herself waver. But before she could react Suzuku dropped his hand and walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren left his apartment. He felt like he was going to burst. How long could they play these games? How long could he hide behind the mask of a character, assaulting her with his feelings through their improvisation then watching her cast it all aside – every single confession, every look of need, every touch and kiss and breath – as "just a script." God, he needed that woman to see him. Not Cain, not Katsuki, not Suzuku.

Not even Tsuruga Ren.

Is this where it all sprang from? Ren slumped against the wall just outside his apartment as he struggled. Did his inability to honestly confess his feelings to her as himself spring out of the fact that never, not even once, had she actually been introduced to… himself? To Kuon Hizuri. Corn, she knew. Cain, she knew. BJ even, she knew. All facets and illusions of Kuon, pieces of the puzzle. Fairy princes and lost rebels and bloodthirsty criminals – pieces of Kuon. And yet…

What did he actually want from her? Was he really going to ask her to accept him, to love him, and yet to hide his true self from her? Ren growled in frustration and buried his face in his hands.

Inside, Kyoko stood perfectly still. _He left. He left - his home? _"OH MY GOD I JUST KICKED SEMPAI OUT OF HIS OWN APARTMENT!" Kyoko collapsed in utter despair then leapt up and raced for the door. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she heard a low growl through the doorway and froze. Her foot throbbed as she stood there just inside the door. She heard Tsuruga-san mutter to himself on the other side of the door but couldn't make herself call out to him. Surely he was angrier than ever before with her. She had just made a massive mess in his kitchen, wrecked his attempt to help her burn heal, fallen twice on him, _definitely _gotten an NG with her awful representation of Choko, and ended with the grand finale of _kicking him out of his own apartment_! Kyoko buried her head in her hands. She rocked back and forth, wishing she could start the night over again or better yet just completely disappear. How was she ever going to fix this?

The sound of the doorknob starting to turn snapped Ren out of his self-loathing. He remembered her foot and cursed himself. How could he have gotten caught up in acting with her when she was injured? She put on Choko to hide her pain! Ren pushed himself up and rushed to the elevator. He needed to get her some burn medicine as soon as possible and fix this mess.

Kyoko felt more than heard him leave. She sank down into a ball, gingerly avoiding her injured foot. She'd really done it now. He wasn't just sulking in the hallway – he was so disappointed in her that he'd actually left the building! She had to do something. She forced herself to stand and knew the starting point was to clean. Kyoko hobbled over to the kitchen and started slowly cleaning up the broken pieces of bowl, sopping up the soup with a towel. Every move was slow and measured as she tried to move her foot as little as possible and avoid brushing anything against it, but before she was ready to face the next decision the kitchen was sparkling and she was done.

The mess from her cooking was clean, but the mess she'd made with Tsuruga-san remained. What could she do, what should she say to make sure her sempai wasn't disappointed in her? She definitely needed to make sure not to fall on top of him again. She'd had enough closeness for one night. Her face flushed bright red as she remembered the feeling of his tense arm muscles holding her. The overwhelming warmth from his body up against hers. The softness of his hair on her cheek. Her pulse quickened and her hand involuntarily rose to cover the spot on her neck where she'd felt his hot breath.

The door opened.

Ren walked in to a red-faced Kyoko holding her neck and looking at him in alarm. He quickly dropped the bags of medical supplies on his coffee table and rushed over to her. "Are you hurt? What is wrong with your neck? Let me see—"

Kyoko yelped, dropping her hand and stepping away from Ren only to wince in pain as she jarred her burn. "No, no, I'm fine Tsuruga-san. Please, I think it's time I go home now. I was supposed to help but I've just made a mess."

Ren looked around his apartment. There was no mess in sight. Ren was exasperated. "Did you honestly clean up the soup and the kitchen with your foot in the state it's in?"

Kyoko was confused. _Why is he upset with me?! What have I done now? _"It was a mess I made, I—"

"Ms. Mogami. What have you been told over and over again? An actor's body is their most precious resource. If you cannot stand on set tomorrow because you _cleaned – up – soup _do you think the director is going to be pleased? Do you think you will be able to stand beside your costars? You have got to think about these things!" Ren fell back into old habits so quickly. He wanted to scoop her up and berate her for thinking she had to take care of him, to promise to be the one who always took care of her instead. But it was just so much easier to pull the sempai card. _I've got to stop doing this if I want her to ever see me differently. I've got to stop hiding. _

Ren ran his fingers through his hair, cocking his head at Kyoko. She stood there with her head down, silent. She started to move as if to kneel and he knew he had to catch her before she dropped into a classic Kyoko dogeza and rubbed her burn raw. It took just two long strides to be at her side where he caught her mid-kneel. Without a word, Ren lifted Kyoko up and carried her over to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Tempted to playfully chuck her onto the couch just to satisfy his pent-up frustration with this whole evening, Ren instead gently placed her on the couch so her feet were both propped up and she leaned against the sidearm. Kyoko made to stand but he stopped her with one look. He gathered the bags he had discarded and arranged the burn care supplies. Without a word, without looking at her face, Ren knelt by Kyoko's slender foot and cradled it in his hand. He brought all of his focus as a model to bear as he schooled his features to perfect calm. The burn was still red, though their earlier cool water treatment had prevented any blistering and would hopefully reduce the risk of any scarring.

As he gently spread the ointment over her foot, the back of his mind was buzzing with emotion. She was lying on his couch as he held her foot. He almost subconsciously began imagining his care turning to caresses, slowly moving up from her foot to her ankle, her calf, the back of her knee, her thigh, her—

"Ow!" Kyoko winced as Ren pushed down a little too hard on a tender area.

Ren's mask slipped as he grimaced. _Fool! You got carried away when you are supposed to be caring for her! _He avoided her eyes and apologized swiftly as he turned to gather the bandages, still holding her foot gently in his large hands. He kept him mind strictly blank and meditative as he began wrapping her foot.

Kyoko couldn't take the silence anymore. She knew she had upset him – his entire body screamed how he was holding himself back, probably because his anger with her was too deep. He was so tense! She couldn't let him keep doing this without apologizing. She started babbling, "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san, I've been such an inconvenience and now you've even had to go and spend money on supplies for me. And I kicked you out of your apartment!" She wailed, continuing her rapid-fire stream of apologies. "You deserve a much more talented kohai; I tried to act out Choko without even knowing her backstory and it showed so clearly! I know you have had to teach me over and over again and I am so slow to learn it is embarrassing for you and I swear to the heavens above to not—"

Ren finally looked straight at Kyoko, absolutely exasperated. Her non-stop apologies for the time spent with him ate away at his self-control and he needed her to stop.

"Hush." He simply said, placing his finger across her lips.

Kyoko went beet-red, feeling like her hair was standing on end and her eyes were going to bug out of her face. Tsuruga-san's finger was- was- was- touching her- her- eh?! EEEEHHH?!

Ren knew he was totally freaking Kyoko out but he didn't care. He didn't want to be "appropriate." He wanted his finger exactly where it was. No, scratch that. He wanted his finger inside her mouth, with her tongue wrapped around it. The idea was enough to completely capture his imagination and he remained still, with his finger gently pressing against Kyoko's lips, for far longer than could be excused. He felt his own pulse begin to quicken and finally, slowly, drew his finger back into a loose fist, trapping it with his thumb.

_WHAT IS THE EMPEROR OF THE NIGHT DOING HERE?! _Kyoko mentally flailed about while physically she felt paralyzed. "Please don't! I'M SORRY!" She nearly shouted when her mouth was released, terrified of the Emperor's pending punishment for all her wrongdoings.

Ren threw his hands in the air and laughed bitterly.

"Why do you _always_ assume I'm mad at you?" Ren asked her earnestly. "Maybe I'm just… frustrated. With myself."

_How could Tsuruga-san ever be frustrated with himself? He's Japan's top actor, the co-star killer, the most sought-after bachelor, rich and popular and well-liked. It doesn't make sense. _Suddenly Kyoko remembered Tsuruga-san and "tentekomai." She wasn't supposed to know about that because it was Bo who had helped him understand that it wasn't a dance. Kyoko giggled to herself remembering. Ren looked up at her strangely when she giggled and she quickly threw out an offer.

"If your frustration- if it's something I can help with, like an issue with a script or… I don't know, a word or a character or something, I can help. It's the least I can do Tsuruga-san."

Ren looked at her slantwise. "A word? Umm, thanks Kyoko, but I don't know if you're…" He hesitated. She was offering to practice alongside him to help him with what she thought was an actor's block. She was offering a chance to freely be in character – in any character, because he hadn't actually told her anything about his frustrations. Her ability to cast aside absolutely anything he said or did while in character was infuriating but maybe that didn't have to be a bad thing. Maybe this could be his catharsis. In character, he could say – do – things he only dreamed of saying and doing to Kyoko as Ren, and here she was asking him to open himself up. Why not just give in to the urge?

"Actually, thank you, Mogami-san. You're right. Perhaps practicing with you is exactly what I need."

Kyoko smiled, happy to be able to repay her sempai for at least part of the trouble she'd caused tonight.

"So, Tsuruga-san, what's the struggle? I know you will be able to do it! You're the greatest actor in Japan!"

Ren smiled, thinking quickly to create a fake drama. "So, there's this new drama coming up and I've been asked to be in it. It's a prequel to my role as Katsuki in Dark Moon. Katsuki's a new high school teacher and well, he's frustrated."

Kyoko frowned. "But, Tsuruga-san, that seems fairly straightforward. Are you sure it isn't a word in the script that's got you confused?"

"What? No, Mogami-san, why do you keep—never mind. He's not that kind of frustrated. He's… sexually frustrated."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you so much for reading along this far! I have loved getting to mess around with Kyoko and Ren and really look forward to the rest of our journey! Thank you so much for the feedback and encouragement 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Skip Beat!, though I would very much like to – and use all the proceeds to send Nakamura on a wonderful all-expense paid vacation and bribe her to give us some STEAMY MOMENTS mhmmm. Ahem, on to the story.

Kyoko blinked twice. Three times. "_System Failure: Please Reboot,"_ flashed across her subconscious.

"S-sex *cough* sexually frustrated?"

Ren didn't reply, just looked up at her through his long eyelashes, trying to hide a satisfied smirk. He was after all supposed to be anxious about portraying this role.

The Emperor was having trouble portraying sexual frustration. Kyoko had no idea where to even begin understanding this emotion – how was she supposed to help him?! And why would someone like Tsuruga-san not know how to… _EHHHHH! Tsuruga-san has never been sexually frustrated! _Kyoko felt herself reeling at the implications. Of course he hasn't – all he has to do is look at women and they throw themselves at him. He's the King of Playboys! Kyoko's rage built. He must be mocking her just like when Cain nii-san mocked her "special mark" ability. (Kyoko still couldn't bear to actually name what she had done to Cain as a kiss... or a hickie… or a love bite.)

Ren watched Kyoko, fascinated by the intricate play of emotions on her face. Shock to confusion, to surprise to… anger? What? Why would she be angry with him? Ren could understand the shock – his was an outrageous request, though in all honesty he couldn't have accurately portrayed the feeling of sexual frustration before meeting Kyoko. She was the first one who had tempted and teased him in this way, and she was completely unconscious of the fact. As he studied her features from below, Ren couldn't help feeling a little panicked. Was this actually a good idea? Would she go through with it willingly, or would his request push them even farther apart? He almost opened his mouth to negate the entire scheme.

_But I want her. I'm tired of hiding behind these gentlemanly smiles and sempai-kohai relationships. It's time… to be me. _Ren lightly set her foot down and grasped his right wrist. _I'm going to set myself free when we act and call it a young Kazuki. Kuon Hizuri, in love with a high school girl. Not a bad drama set-up. _

"The drama is called _Distance From Me To You_," Ren said, ignoring Kyoko's question. "Katsuki is younger, a recent college grad hired at a high school in Kyoto. It's his first job, and he's anxious to do well. He wants good recommendations to ensure he can transfer to the school in Karuizawa. He meets the lead female – her name is Kimani – the first day of school, but she makes a bad impression. She storms into the classroom demanding how she can ace his class since she needs to beat the top score of a male student from the classroom across the hall. Katsuki is offended and lectures her on the true purpose of education: to better oneself and one's family, and to more deeply understand the world."

Kyoko is listening, trying to absorb the information and discern her character's motivation. Intense rivalry, bitterness, using success in her class to put someone else down. She could handle these emotions.

Ren continued. "Slowly, though, as the school year goes on and Katsuki is incredibly hard on Kimani, he sees her true character and ends up falling in love with her. But she's a high school student, and he's her teacher."

Kyoko nods, "This is similar to Dark Moon, Tsuruga-san. In that, you fell in love with Mizuki and she was your student. Why do you have a struggle now?" Realizing she had been rude, Kyoko covered her mouth and mumbled an apology.

Ren sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "Mogami-san, in Dark Moon Katsuki was consumed by revenge. Here, that's not part of his motivation. His love for this student is pure and undefiled by trauma or darkness. She's like a light to him. The ending of the drama is quite tragic, and is actually part of what pushes Katsuki over the edge into the destructive character we meet in Dark Moon."

Kyoko nodded, understanding. Ren got up to get them both a drink of water while she thought. He was aggravated with himself. Why had he made the drama so stupidly similar to their own story? Thank God it was also similar to Dark Moon. She had focused on that instead of realizing he had actually patterned it after the way they met.

_What about Kimiko?_ Kyoko thought. Surely Tsuruga-san could use his feelings for her, and his inability to act on them, to understand a pure love for someone he was forbidden to possess? But how would she ask him – she wasn't supposed to know anything about Kimiko. Kyoko sighed. How had she gotten into this mess. She had no idea how to help him with se- with se- with frustration. And she really, desperately, didn't want to act out a part that would make him think of Kimiko.

Watching Tsuruga-san in the kitchen, Kyoko realized she couldn't back down. She was supposed to be here to help him, but from start to finish had only inconvenienced him. This was a gift from heaven, a way to redeem herself and pay her debt to her sempai. She sat up straight and put a fisted hand over her heart. She was a professional actress, and she would be one straight to her grave. Because this certainly felt like it may end in her grave!

"Tsuruga-san, can I ask you one more question before we start? I want to do a good job of portraying Kimani and we don't have the script to reference." Ren nodded, walking back with the water. "Thank you. So, how does Kimani feel about Katsuki?"

Ren almost dropped the water.

His fake drama was based on Kyoko and he. How does Kimani feel about Katsuki? Oh, how he yearned for his next words to become truth. His eyes burned as he looked into Kyoko's golden eyes. "Kimani… loves Katsuki. She has from the first day they met. But she doesn't know it yet. She doesn't understand her feelings. It's another reason why he's so frustrated."

Kyoko felt like she was being pierced through as he spoke. Why did he have to say those words with such urgency, looking directly into her eyes as if he was trying to imprint them on her soul? _He must truly love Kimiko. He's made this so personal, so real. _Kyoko grimaced, turning her head away.

Ren saw her expression and his heart sank. Could he really deceive her this way just to satisfy his urges? What if she found out there was no such drama some day? _I can't do this. She clearly is looking for an out. _

"But, Mogami-san, it's not actually important to you how Kimani feels. You aren't rehearsing Kimani's scenes with me. I need you to be my co-teacher, Mayumi-san."

Kyoko looked up at Tsuruga-san, surprised. Wasn't the whole point to help him rehearse being sexually frustrated around Kimani?

_Of course I can't play Kimani, _Kyoko realized. _There's only one girl in his heart that should practice that role with him. And she's even an actress. _

"Our scene starts in the teacher's lounge. Mayumi-san enters to find Katsuki visibly distraught, pacing rapidly and muttering to himself. Scene begins with her asking him what's wrong and how she can help. Are you ready, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko nods, standing and moving to the apartment entrance.

"Let's begin." 


	7. Chapter 7

Katuski paced rapidly back and forth across the room, chugging water and mumbling to himself. He punctuated his mumbles with punch-like gestures, sloshing water out of his cup each time.

Mayumi-san entered the room, sorting through papers while walking. Katuski, unseeing, walks almost directly into her. He growls, "Sorry," before continuing on.

Mayumi watches him walk back and forth wildly. "Katsuki-san? What's wrong?"

Without pausing, Katsuki tersely says, "Nothing. Everything!"

"We are co-workers, Katsuki-san. If you need someone to talk to, I can try and help."

Katuski paced silently for a while, as Mayumi shrugged and continued to her desk. Finally, he spoke.

"I have an… issue. With a student."

"Oh, student discipline? That was hard for me my first year as well. Our principle gave me some wonderful tips. I'd love to share. It's important to be very clear with expectations and—"

"No, not exactly student discipline." Katsuki interrupted. "More like… self-discipline."

Mayumi wrinkled her nose, putting her papers down on her desk to look up at Katsuki. She was confused. Katsuki stopped pacing and studied her face. He breathed deep, making a decision.

"I think I'm in love with one of my students."

Mayumi almost choked on air. Of all the things she expected him to say, this was definitely not one of them. She blinked rapidly, looking around the room. They were alone. She should definitely report him. She started to stand, but remembered the way he was acting when she came in. Katsuki was clearly aware of the problem with his feelings. He was clearly struggling against them. Maybe she should focus instead on helping him with his self-restraint for now – she could always set up a therapy appointment for him later.

"Katsuki-san, this is serious."

Katuski sat, putting his head in his hands, garbling his speech as he spoke directly into his palms. "You think I don't know?"

"You are doing the right thing. You have to suppress these emotions whatever the cost. It's not only immoral, it's illegal."

Katsuki felt her words sink down into his heart like lead. Loving a high school student – immoral. Illegal. Taboo. Forbidden. Disgusting. He could come up with plenty of other epithets to throw at himself. Jerk. Creeper. Absolutely none of them changed the fact that when he looked at her face, his heart leapt. With her, he was saved. Without her…

Mayumi broke into his thoughts. "Perhaps it would help to find someone else to date to take your mind off your… other interest."

Katsuki looked up.

"You know, find a girlfriend. An _adult_ girlfriend."

Katsuki laughed bitterly. "Fine idea, but who? I'm new to Kyoto; I'm way too busy with my responsibilities here; how am I supposed to just randomly meet someone?"

"Well," started Mayumi, "What about a co-worker? You at least know people here."

Katsuki put his chin in his hand, considering Mayumi's suggestion.

"Ok. Sure. Tonight?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"Tonight—I'll pick you up at 7."

Mayumi blinked rapidly, looking around the room to see it was still empty and he was definitely talking to her. She nodded, wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into.

_AN: Short update! But my writing time got interrupted and this is a perfect place for a cliffhanger! Until next time.. ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

Katuski opened the door for Mayumi, escorting her downstairs from the lounge and out to his car. The drive to the restaurant was short, and not filled with much conversation. Mayumi felt rattled – one minute she was grading papers, the next she was caught up in a co-worker's emotional turmoil. And now she was even going on a date with said co-worker! Not how she expected Wednesday night to turn out. At least she didn't have to worry about cooking for herself tonight. She turned to ask Katsuki a question about where he lived, but saw the look on his face and decided to wait. _Let's just make it to the restaurant alive_, she thought.

Katuski pulled up outside a small soba restaurant. He loved this place because of the secluded booths in the back. He usually ate alone, and late, and liked the solitude after a day full of noisy students and… temptation. Mayumi was right, though—maybe a girlfriend was the ticket to overcoming his struggle with Kimani. The pair entered and Katsuki resolved to do his best to engage with Mayumi. She was, after all, quite cute. And apparently also quite plucky for accepting his sudden outrageous confession _and _proposition.

The pair sat in his favorite booth in the back corner. Katsuki allowed Mayumi to sit on the inside, shielding her from view. He felt like he was sneaking something, though he knew Kimani would never know, and honestly probably wouldn't care. She never acted like she felt any tension around him. Aside from awkwardness at least.

"Thank you for joining me, Mayumi. This restaurant has great tsukimi soba. I come here once a week or so."

Mayumi nodded, still unsure what she was doing here. She fidgeted in the seat. Katsuki noticed her unease and laughed.

"Please, be at ease. I really do want to be here with you. I haven't known you long, but you're a talented teacher and I'm honored you accepted my invitation."

Mayumi blushed, not able to look at Katsuki. She settled down, however, letting herself push the whole romantic-involvement-with-student reason for their "date" to the back of her mind.

"So, Mayumi-san, how long have you been a teacher?" Katsuki began, looking to small talk to ease both of their tension. They chatted freely, actually beginning to enjoy their time together. The waitress brought their orders. Relaxed, Katsuki ordered a round of beers and offered one to Mayumi. Mayumi declined, waving her hand no, but Katsuki wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to truly relax and felt the need for a bit of assistance.

Mayumi slowly sipped her drink, but Katuski chugged his like a drowning man. It was the first reminder since their food had come that he was here not to enjoy her, but to forget someone else. He immediately ordered another round – followed by two more.

Katuski sat his fourth beer down, turning to look at Mayumi. She met his gaze, trying to discern his alcohol tolerance as he'd never joined them at an after-work gathering before. He seemed clear-headed enough. Until he spoke.

"If I'm not allowed to have her, why is she so perfect." Katuski leaned in closer to Mayumi. "Her eyes—" he stretched his hand out and lightly touched Mayumi on her temple, just near her left eye. "They shine like they're on fire when she's excited. I've never seen eyes capable of such depths of emotion. And their color," he continued, as his finger rubbed a slow, small circle on her temple. "Gold. A shocking, clear gold. Can you even imagine looking into them?" His finger trailed over her earlobe and twisted a lock of her hair. "She's even dyed her hair to accent them, as if she knows the whole world needs to see them. You'd think it would be garish – gold hair, gold eyes – but it's perfect. She's like an angel." Mayumi had stopped breathing. They were in a restaurant! This was their first date! _Was it even a date? No, more like a therapy session…_

Katsuki continued, his finger unwinding from her hair and falling to her shoulder. Mayumi shuddered as his whole hand lightly brushed across her collarbone, raising goosebumps. "She's so slender. Like a fairy. I can see her pulse just here," he paused as he rubbed the hollow of her neck with his thumb, "when she comes close to my desk to hand in her papers. It makes me want to lean right over the desk and kiss it." He leaned forward and Mayumi felt her pulse quickening just like the student he described.

Katsuki stopped a centimeter away from her skin, blowing lightly over the space between her collarbones, fascinated by the way the skin jumped with each beat of her heart. "My love…" he whispered. He lifted his head and found himself a breath away from her face. "Golden eyes," he whispered. Mayumi closed her eyes, shaking. Katsuki's breath was hot on her face. They were so close she could feel his soft bangs brushing her cheeks as they fell across his cheekbones with his movement. She heard him swallow and she nervously licked her lips. Katsuki breathed in sharply and brought his mouth to hers.

Kyoko stiffened.

Tsuruga-san was-

Tsuruga-san – no, Katsuki – Katuski was kissing her! Why didn't Tsuruga-san tell her there was a kissing scene with the teacher? She thought she wasn't the love interest! What was going on—what was—all thought stopped as Tsuruga—no, Katuski!—moved his lips ever so slightly against hers. He moaned. Kyoko felt herself coming undone.

His lips were so soft, so hot. She was spinning, flying, dying. None of this was for her – it was for Mayumi, for _Distance from Me to You_, for practicing. Actor's rules! Purity of heart no matter what is written in the script! Don't get lost in his hot breath, his wet lips, slightly separated as his tongue ever so lightly licked her lips. Kyoko's mind stopped working, stopped making excuses as she was overwhelmed by the sensation. She let herself just feel, just be. Kyoko's shoulders loosened and she slowly, gently, raised her hand to touch his face.

Ren was completely gone. He had stolen a kiss from her before, but it was fast and sudden and over. This… this was everything. Her lips were so soft beneath his. He wanted more. He moaned at the sensations coursing through his body, demanding more closeness, more depth, more openness. He opened his lips to taste her, just the smallest run of his tongue across her lips. He felt her shudder – and then just about lost his mind as he felt her delicate hand lightly rest on his cheek.

She was touching him. She was accepting him. She wasn't a stiff board, frozen in rejection and disgust. She was caressing _him. _Against her lips, he sighed her name: "Kyoko."


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing her name so intimately spoken was like a smack across the face. Kyoko immediately went straight as a board, stiff from head to toe. Ren stayed still, eyes half closed, hoping, waiting.

"Mayumi-san." Kyoko said.

"No," Ren replied, voice just above a whisper. "Kyoko."

Kyoko stood, pushing her chair back. "NG!"

She turned and fled the restaurant.

Ren somehow made it back to his apartment, though he probably should've been pulled over by the police for reckless driving. He felt drunk. Was he drunk? Not on alcohol – he could hold his liquor quite well, having never lost his tolerance from his younger days. That was all an excuse, an act, a reason to push closed the damnable distance between them. He would never forget tonight. He probably never should have let tonight happen. _What have I done?_

Something absolutely amazing.

Something absolutely unforgiveable. To touch her like that, caressing her in public, kissing her in a restaurant of all places of course she's going to freak and run she can't even handle when he looks at her lustfully! _I'm an awful, awful man. She's never going to speak to me again. _Just the thought of her speaking instantly made him think of her lips—just as soft as he remembered from Guam; he could feast on her lips all night long. She tasted of summertime and he wanted more. He licked his lips and fell back on the couch. _This is what happened when I asked her to be my friggin' co-worker. What if I had actually let her play Kimani…_ Ren closed his eyes and let himself write out their script in his imagination.

Start Scene.

{Katuski sits behind desk, reading student papers. Kimani enters, alone. Students fill the hallway for lunch break. She closes the door behind her, pausing before walking slowly over to his desk.}

Katsuki feels her presence the moment she appeared in the doorway. His nerves are on edge. He wants to throw his papers across the room and run for her, but he has to stay composed. He's her teacher for goodness' sake. He feels his heart rate increase exponentially when she closes the door. _What is she doing? This is already dangerous. _

Kimani stands in front of his desk, watching him work. She softly calls his name, "Katsuki-sensei?"

He can't look. If he meets her eyes he risks losing all self-control, alone with her in this room.

"Mmm, yes?"

"Katsuki-sensei, it's Kimani-san."

_Is she trying to make me look? I cannot give in to this. I have to focus. _"Yes, I know. What is it Kimani-san?"

Her fingers trail across the desk just on the edge of his vision as she walks around the desk towards him.

"I think you know, sensei."

Katsuki swallows hard, finally looking up to find her not in front of the desk but right next to him. She leans over top of him, forcing him back into his chair, before quietly saying, "Yes… I think you know."

He licked his lips, trying to look away but one small, slender finger touched his chin, turning his face back towards hers. "And I'm not leaving until we… clarify this situation."

She ran her fingers down his neck, pausing at his tie. His breathing got heavy, his chest visibly moving up and down with each inhale and exhale. She grinned, hooking his tie knot with her fingers and loosening it. Kimani bent forward farther until she was almost laying on top of Katsuki, nuzzling her face into his neck. Katsuki groaned, gripping the arms of his chair with white knuckles.

"What is it you want, sensei? I see you watching me. I feel your heat when you're near me. Tell me what you want." Every word she spoke sent shivers down his spine. She hadn't moved away and he could feel her breath – almost feel her lips – against his neck. She laughed a short, quiet laugh. "Not yet? Let's make you talk…" Her weight shifted as she sat on his knees, her legs spread around his, and he almost passed out. He refused to take his hands off the arms of the chair, gripping them like life preservers. Kimani placed her hands on his arms and leaned forward, brushing her chest against his. "I've been good all semester. I've done everything you said. Can't you do just one thing I say? Tell me what you want like a good teacher." She ran her fingers up through his hair, gently pulling his head back. Leaning in, Kimani licked him from his collarbone up to his earlobe and he nearly jumped out of the chair. She laughed aloud, nipping his ear. "Sensitive sensei! Shall I do it again?"

"N-n-no. Kimani-san, this isn't you. Please stop. You are my—"

"Your what, sensei? Your student… or your lover?"

Katsuki looked at her finally, his eyes burning with suppressed need. "This isn't you. Why are you doing this?"

Kimani had one hand in his hair and one hand playfully fingering his chest. She leaned against him, laying her head down on his chest and watching her fingers as they ran back and forth on his bared skin. "Because… one of us has to. I need to know, sensei. I need to hear you say it. Every day I'm dying and I know you feel the same way. I need—I need you."

Katsuki drew a shuddering breath, disbelieving his ears. He pulled his hands away from their death grip on the chair, holding them hovering above her. _Did she… does she… she never seemed to see. This couldn't be… _Caught in tension, he hesitated. Kimani was done with his hesitation though, and used her hands to pull his arms down and tight around her. She sat up just enough to come face to face with him, inches away.

"Kiss me, Katsuki."

Katsuki groaned. He was completely lost in her. He closed his eyes, but before he could move she took over and kissed him. Kimani let the full strength of her passion flow into the kiss, roughly sucking on his lips, running her tongue along their outside and nipping his lower lip. His self-control fell to pieces under her assault and he crushed her to him, responding to her urgent need. His lips opened and he welcomed her hungry tongue inside his mouth, wrapping his own around it. She gripped his hair, pulling him as close as possible towards her. He ran his hands up her back, around her sides, under the bottom of her shirt. He moaned as he touched her bare skin and she hissed against his lips before kissing him deeper. Alone in their own world, oblivious to the people in the hallway and the ongoing school day, Katsuki and Kimani finally let their desires control them.

Kimani pulled away from their kiss first, her hands never leaving his exposed skin near the nape of his neck. Katsuki groaned and pushed upwards, seeking to reclaim her mouth but she shoved him back into the chair, pushing her hands farther down his shirt to just barely graze his nipples. "You haven't answered me yet, sensei." Katsuki couldn't think straight; he was too lost in feeling. His nipples hardening under her fingers, his lips raw and swollen from her kiss, his skin flushed and hot with need. Her legs draped down the side of his, her butt firm against his thighs. Her center – so close to his – he pushed towards her again, blindly seeking more. She tweaked his left nipple, "Tch! Naughty man! Aren't you supposed to listen and answer questions when in class?" Katsuki gritted his teeth, trying to remember the question. Kimani leaned forward, running her teeth over the top of his earlobe, flicking his skin gently with her tongue. He squeezed her waist tightly, moving his hands up higher, seeking more and more of her. "What is it you want, Katsuki?" Kimani whispered in his ear, moving to suck on the skin just beneath his lobe.

Katsuki turned his head towards her, panting with desire as he held her back to look at her eyes. "You, Kyoko. I want you."

Ren's eyes snapped open, stopping his hand's subconscious movements below. _GOD! Thank GOD I didn't have her do this scene. If she had actually acted anywhere close to my filthy need… I would never be able to hide my desire for her. _He looked down at his pants. He needed a cold shower. Or Kyoko. Pronto. But first, he had to answer Kimani-Kyoko's question. _What do you want, sempai?_ Ren sent Kyoko a quick text and threw his phone across the room, headed for the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Special early update just for Kaname671 & mimag 3 3 All the love for your encouragement! PS - my updates will always be frequent, but short. It's the life of a working mom with 3 kids and one on the way... never guaranteed enough time, so I stop at natural breaks and then keep writing when I have alone time 8) Let's all raise a glass to Nakamura-sensei, who owns our marvelous Skip-Beat (since I definitely don't)! PSPS - This is actually one of my favorite chapters. The only thing I love more in Nakamura's masterpiece than Ren & Kyoko snuggle moments is when Kyoko is absolutely beyond self-control wigging out in violent rage or despair or fear. It's brilliant and I rofl every time I read a scene like that. I hope I did her even a small measure of homage with this!

Kyoko had run back to the Darumaya at the speed of light. She greeted the Taisho and his wife briefly then raced upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

"NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!"

Kyoko rocked back and forth, near tears. _No good. No good. _An avalanche threatened to push her right off the cliff. His lips—that kiss—her _second_ kiss. Corn's was so pure, so simple. A kiss between old friends who love one another because they truly know one another and struggle against the world together. Not romantic, right? Right? Not like… not like his. Her body had responded so quickly to his lips. Soft, sensual, alive – and his tongue! Wasn't that just for tasting food?! Why did it feel so—so—her insides quivered as she traced her lips with her fingers, seeking to follow the same path his tongue had traced on her.

"AHHHHH NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG NG!"

Kyoko launched herself across the room, going to his poster and starting to take it down. His smiling face looked right at her as she stood. She paused, momentarily entranced, and traced his lips with her finger. _Kyoko._ Those lips had said her name.

She left the poster with one corner undone and sat down on her mattress, staring at it.

"Kyoko," she repeated.

_Why? Kiss me, caress me – it's all in your script, right? It's what the characters do. But… my name. You said my name, Tsuruga-san. You said… Kyoko. _The final lock fell with a clang in her heart. She had to either deny everything and run – or let herself fall into him. She pulled off her socks and balled them up, chucking them at his poster-boy face. _I don't want to care! Why did you push me here! Why did you have to say my name?! _Kyoko shook her fist at him, but the motion was half-hearted. Deep inside, slowly, she was letting herself believe he had wanted to say her name. Letting herself believe she wanted him to say her name. Only, ever, always her name.

Her phone pinged.

In a daze, Kyoko automatically picked up the phone to check it. "EHHHHH!" The message was from Tsuruga-san. Kyoko chucked the phone across the room, completely wigged out. _HE HEARD ME! HE KNOWS I'M HERE THINKING ALL THESE AWFUL THINGS! An actress must preserve her heart!_ Kyoko flailed around on her bed in agony.

Fifteen minutes later, she peered out from under the covers she'd completely cocooned herself in and glared at her phone. Still wrapped tightly in blankets, she wormed her way off the bed and over to the phone. She shoved one arm out of her bundle and poked the phone. No explosions. She waited another two minutes, then picked the phone up with her fingertips. No obvious tampering. Kyoko flipped her phone open and saw the notification: "1 NEW MESSAGE: TSURUGA SEMPAI" and whimpered. It was now or never, though, and she clicked the notification:

-There is no _Distance From Me to You _drama.-

Kyoko stared at the message, not comprehending. All at once, it sank in.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" No drama! No young Katsuki, no Kimani, no Mayumi-san. No… frustration problem!? _All of it was a lie! What on earth did Tsuruga-san—what did we—how could he—no drama?! But the script! Our characters! The plot! None of it was for a drama?!_

Kyoko wiggled around her room on the floor in her blanket cocoon, rolling back and forth as she mentally wrestled with herself. Tsuruga-san had purposefully lied to her. He had manipulated her and gotten her to play a part for a nonexistent drama. He had MADE UP a personal issue to guilt her into doing what he wanted! He didn't need her to fix anything! It was exactly like when she was Choko in Ring-Doh. She was being led around like a pig with a ring in it's nose, all for the Almighty Emperor's whims!

"What a PIECE OF—" Kyoko threw her hands on her face and mumbled in incoherent anger, rolling around even more dangerously. She suddenly leapt up and hopped over to his poster, flinging the blanket wrap off her arms to tack it back up fully. "You! YOU!" Her grudges rose up around her shoulders, free for the first time in weeks, malignantly rejoicing in the chance to wreak havoc on that ridiculously over-inflated ego shining out from her walls. "I will show you! You think it's so easy to lead me around the stage? To have me be, say, do what you want! I will become the greatest actress in all Japan- no, all the world! You will _beg_ to play as my costar and I am going to lead YOU in circles! I will—I will—" Looking at his face, shaking her finger at him, she flashbacked to his kiss and her words melted away. "I will..." He had been so gentle. So passionate. "I will..." Kyoko sat down on her bed, letting her hand fall.

_None of it was necessary. So… why…_

The drama was a lie. _Does that mean… everything he did, everything he said—was true? Wasn't a script, but what he wanted to say… to me? _"Golden hair," she said to herself, looking at Tsuruga-san's picture. "Golden eyes."

Kyoko fingered her lips, trying to decide. Suddenly she remembered the truth. She looked at her empty ring finger. The ring he gave her had withered, but one promise ring from him shone brightly still - on someone else's hand. None of their time together practicing was a lie. But none of it was about Kyoko. She was a stand-in. He really was se-se- ahh, forget it. Frustrated. But not by her. He just chose her tonight to pacify his need for someone else. _For... Kimiko. _

"When is someone going to see me? Stupid Shotaro. All he needed was a maid. Stupid Tsuruga-san. All he needed..." She couldn't finish. It just hurt too much. "Why do they always pick me to use?"

Kyoko fell back on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm to hide her tears. She tossed her phone on the floor, message read but no reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came far too soon and yet the night felt like an eternity. Kyoko hadn't slept at all and dragged herself downstairs, eyes red and shoulders slumped. She had never replied to Tsuruga-san. The Ultimate Kohai inside her squirmed in misery – how could she disrespect her superior by ignoring him? _I must send something! _She grabbed her phone and opened his message. Her fingers hovered over the keys, but her mind was blank.

_There's nothing to say._ Eyes downcast, Kyoko stuffed her phone in her pocket and headed to school.

Ren also hadn't slept well. His back ached and he stretched, groaning. _Sleeping sitting up on the couch. Stupid idea. _He checked the phone he still grasped in his hand. NO NEW MESSAGES. He growled, shoved the phone in his pocket, and headed out for work.

Every free minute the rest of the day, Ren compulsively checked his phone. He almost got an NG on set when his phone pinged midday and he jerked towards it. Thankfully, he was able to cover it up because his character was supposed to be moving in that direction. It was just Yashiro-san informing him of the time for his next shoot. _PEOPLE NEED TO STOP TEXTING ME! _He yelled internally. His phone was for one person. One person! The "Read message" description under his brief text to her taunted him. He knew she had opened his text. Why hadn't she replied? Say something. Anything. Ren groaned again; his brain hurt more than his back now. _Maybe I should call her…_

Yashiro couldn't help noticing his charge's unusual phone obsession. He figured the cause was probably a certain female, but knew Ren would freeze him out before he shared a single detail. He just _had_ to try anyways! Now was the perfect time. Ren was trapped in the make-up artist's chair for the next thirty minutes or so. Nothing to do but chat, right? Totally innocent.

Besides, Ren kept glancing at his phone, making Armandy's artist "tsk" him for moving too much. It was about time his manager called him on it.

"Expecting a call, Ren-san?" Yashiro asked with as much naivete as he could muster.

"No, a text." Ren answered without thinking. He paused. Yashiro's reflection in the mirror seemed calm, facing slightly away from Ren and looking at his datebook.

Yashiro smiled slightly and said, "Oh, sure. Must be important." Ren's eyes narrowed. Yashiro was too casual and still not making eye contact. He turned back to face the mirror, waiting for the bomb. "Or maybe… it's that it's from _someone_ important?" _Annnnd there it is. _Ren looked at his manager's face in the mirror and sure enough, whimsy and glee suffused his features. _Always toying with me! _

Yashiro felt the room temperature slowly drop. He was caught! Ren's smile reflected in the mirror was absolutely sparkling and Yashiro grimaced. _Ahh, it was probably the rubbing my hands in glee that did it this time. I have got to stop doing that! _

"And What. If. It. Is?" Ren chewed on each word. "Is that any business of yours?"

Yashiro shook his hands no, smiling and slowly backing away. _Someday, Ren. Someday we are going to get you LOOOOOVE! _

Kanae was also coming up against the acting pair's relationship roadblock. She had just entered the LoveME room to rest while she waited on her next assignment only to find the entire room smothered with a deep purplish haze. It seemed to pulse and grow, emanating from a spot in the back corner she couldn't see. Didn't want to see. The haze seemed to reach out for her and Kanae panicked, turning to run when suddenly—

"MOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Kanae panicked more, her jet engines igniting for quick evacuation. The haze immediately disappeared, replaced by a blinding light as her hot-pink swathed co-worker and self-proclaimed best friend lunged for her. Kanae couldn't escape. She stopped and held both hands out, yelling, "NO!"

Kyoko froze in the air mid-leap, falling into a messy pile in front of Kanae. "Mooooookooooo I neeeeeed you today pleaaaaaaase just one huuuuuuuuuugggg…" Big crocodile tears flowed down her face as she stared up at her best friend, hands clasped and eyes shining in supplication. Kanae grimaced.

"Ew, Kyoko. Your face is all splotchy. No hugs. What was that haze? Did you see what was causing it?"

"Haze? What haze? There's nothing. Mokoooooooooooo…" Kyoko oozed toward her friend.

"Mo, fine, but just a quick one."

Kyoko gasped in sheer joy, leaping to her feet and embracing Kanae. "Ahhhhhh, the healing powers of friendship! You are my best friend in the whole world, Kanae! I needed you today and you knew and you caaaaaame to meeeeeee!"

Kanae pushed Kyoko away, wiping her sleeves off. "I knew no such thing. I'm here for work. Mo, what is it?"

Kyoko's mood transformed to gloom upon thinking of her predicament. Could Moko-san help her? She was the most beautiful person in the world, the smartest and the most talented actress. Surely she would know what to do. But… how to explain without sharing Tsuruga-san's secret love? She knew Kanae didn't agree with her, but deep in her heart she couldn't shake the certainty that no matter what those goons of Erica's said, Tsuruga-san had given Kimiko a promise ring. _All I ever got was a daisy. Already dead as soon as he plucked it. Despicable man, thinking it was okay to give me even such a fleeting gift when his sworn love waited for him! Surely Kimiko must know his playboy ways. Yes, and she loves him anyways! _

Kanae watched her friend, starting to get worried. She'd never seen her features quite so… twisted.

"Mo, tell me and quick. I have a job later and I want to rest."

Kyoko nodded, making up her mind. Once resolved, she was quick to act. She motioned for her friend to sit next to her.

"Moko-san, I need advice. If a… friend had um, had another friend. And that other friend was in love with another friend – not the first friend – and the first friend knew it but didn't tell the friend, and the friend was using the first friend to try and make himself, I mean, or herself, feel better but in like a physical way, because the friend couldn't have the one he – I mean, or she – really loved and then the first friend wanted it to stop, how should they do it because the other friend doesn't know the first friend knows about the friend's true love friend?"

Kanae blinked. Twice. Three times. She massaged her temples. _Don't get angry. Don't get angry. _"KYOKO-SAN WHAT IS THE RIDICULOUS STORY! Mo, don't waste my time! One friend, first friend, love friend, two friend what-are-you-even-talking-about!"

"Ah, Moko-san! I'm so sorry! I don't know how to make it simpler; I'll try again! I'm sorry! So, there were two friends, and one friend—"

"Mo, NO! Stop. Just write it down."

"The friends?"

"No, mo. What you want to say to him."

"Oh, like a letter? Wait—what _I_ want to say? No, no this is about the friends—"

"Mo, Kyoko-san. Don't be silly. Just write him a letter. Whatever you do, don't tell him the friend story." Kanae, still massaging her temples, decided somewhere else would be a much better place to rest and left.

Kyoko sat very still, considering Kanae's advice. She trusted Moko-san with her life. She should trust her with this too. Kyoko grabbed a notepad from the LoveME desk and sat to write.

Ren got home quite late, completely mentally and physically exhausted. A sleepless night followed by a day of nervous tension and a full acting and modeling schedule left him drained. He almost stepped right over the small yellow envelope slid beneath his door, but at the last minute decided even junk mail might be a pleasant distraction from his angst and stooped to pick it up.

_Tsuruga-San_ the front of the envelope read in graceful, simple characters. He knew that handwriting. It was from her. Ren ripped the letter open while still in his doorway.

"Dear Sempai," the letter began. _She called me dear. Dear is good, right? Dear Ren would be better, but at least it's not Dear Damnable Bastard or Dear Horny Prick. _

"I'm so sorry, a thousand times sorry for last night." Ren's eyebrows furrowed. _Why was _she _apologizing? He was the one who instigated the entire hot mess! _

"As soon as I arrived, I caused nothing but trouble. I meant to help relieve your stress. And in the end, I hope I was able to help, but I do wish you had eaten dinner." _Always the food, _Ren chuckled. _But what's this "helping in the end"? Is she talking about the kiss? Stress-reliever indeed, I will take that kind of help nightly! _Ren smirked, imagining Kyoko welcoming him home after a particularly long day on set with her special stress relief.

"I am worried, though, that I should not help you in this way in the future. I have a confession to make." _Where is this going? Not help me in this way – she has got to be talking about the kiss. And a confession. A confession! Could she possibly feel something for me? _Ren was so agitated his hands were starting to shake. He'd never received a love letter before. He wasn't sure the tone was quite right for a love letter, but he was ready for whatever she was willing to give.

"I am Bo." _Bo? Who is Bo? What kind of confession is this? _

"I am so sorry, so terribly sorry for hiding this from you. I know how much you hate other's knowing your weaknesses. Twice as Bo I was able to help you with a problem, and I don't deserve such wonderful opportunities to help an actor as magnificent as you. I couldn't bear to honestly tell you it was me. At the time, you hated me and would have been intensely angry. Even now, I am not able to say I am worthy of giving you such help and beg your mercy." _WHO IS BO! I do not remember this person—wait. Not a person. A… chicken. OH MY GOD. Kyoko was the chicken?! Oh my god. I confessed everything to that stupid chicken. But the chicken was a man. It was a man! It was definitely a man. Maybe she was Bo later. After the whole love-confession therapy session. _

"You even – I can barely write this – sought Bo for help with lo-" here the letter was scratched out as the author tried several times to write a word that started with "L" and "O" and each time furiously scribbled it out. "You even sought relationship advice. I am so sorry, Tsuruga-san, that I was not honest in revealing myself as you should not have asked someone as inexperienced in this area as my poor self. But I did not, and I can only pray that the words I gave you were of some help to you." _I. AM. DYING. She has known for this long that I love her? She is even the one who helped me see that I love her! But then—all her reactions… all her rejections… does she not… she must be unable to return my feelings. _

"I even must tell you now that I know about your love. I know that this is why you wanted to practice the relationship between Kimani and Katsuki, and even I suspect why we switched to Mayumi instead. Your love is in high school, yes, but where love is true and pure you must not let anything stand in your way. If you truly love her, then be free and go find her. She will not reject you, of this I am sure. Sincerely, Mogami Kyoko."

Ren dropped the letter. He was awestruck. She wasn't rejecting him. She was finally, uncontestably, fully accepting him. She had just told him he was free to come get her! That she would not reject him! She was absolutely certain she would not reject him! Ren spun, and then punched the air with a shout of joy. He grabbed the letter off the floor and clung to it. _Kyoko! Kyoko, my Kyoko! _Trembling, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoko didn't answer. Ren debated calling again, but decided to just leave a voicemail.

"I got your letter. Thank you." He paused. _I need to see her. I can't say all this in a voicemail! _"Really, thank you! I want to see you. I'll pick you up when you're done work tomorrow. Please wait for me. I can't wait to see you." Ren hung up. Was it too much? Was it not enough? He had been beaming the entire time he left the message. He had so much to say to her. So much to tell her. So much to _do_ to her. _No, no, start with the words. _Ren tried to stop himself fantasizing but he was just too excited. He spread her letter out in front of him, re-reading the ending. This was probably going to be another sleepless night, he mused.

Kyoko wiped her hands on her apron. She was exhausted, but the busyness of racing around the Darayum-a at dinner rush was just what she needed to keep her mind free. No time to think about anything except the next order. The customers were finally slowing down though, and the dishes were dwindling. Too soon Taisho would dismiss her. Maybe she could mop the floors again?

Sure enough, before she could wet the mop the Taisho's wife lovingly shooed her upstairs with a steaming hot plate of food. She could never do enough for the couple, but they rarely let her help. This was her safe place, her home. She pushed open the door to her room with her hip, balancing the tray of food effortlessly. She decided to shower first, and eat after she was clean. Thoughtlessly, she grabbed her phone to see if she had a message from Moko-san. The message on the screen made her shriek and drop the phone like it was a hot coal.

"Kyoko-san, are you okay?" The Taisho's wife called up the stairs.

Kyoko managed to squeak out a small, "Yes, yes! I'm so sorry! Just dropped my phone." It lay on the floor accusingly. _1 MISSED CALL: TSURUGA-SAN._

"Whyyyyyy did he callllllll meeeeeeeee?!" Kyoko moaned, distorting her face with her hands. "Moko-san said a letter would fix it, he has the letter whyyyyyy did he caaaaaaaaallll meeeeeeeeeee!" She felt her soul leaving her body, grabbing after it with her hands. Food forgotten, shower forgotten, Kyoko sat on her floor and started a staring contest with her phone, demanding it self-destruct.

Thirty minutes later and the phone hadn't melted into a heap of ash. This was defeat. Shakily, Kyoko flipped it open and pushed the "Play Voicemail" button. Tsuruga-san's voice, slightly tinny from the phone speaker, filled her room. Kyoko squeaked and hit pause. _Speaker won't do. _She picked up the phone and hit play again, listening just through the earpiece.

"I got your letter. Thank you." Kyoko hissed and slammed the phone shut. SMILING. SMILING. Her sempai was definitely smiling. Wasn't he supposed to be upset? Cursing her? Not… calling with a glowing voice of radiant happiness.

Afraid to listen but even more afraid not to, Kyoko reopened the phone and held it to her ear once again.

"I got your letter. Thank you." There was a pause and Kyoko brought her hand up to her face involuntarily, shielding herself from the brilliant sound of his smile. "Really, thank you! I want to see you." _It's the gentlemanly smile of doom. The Smile of Armageddons. I thought I had seen it as bright as it would go, but from the sound alone this smile could melt the sun. What have I done to this man? Why does he want to kill me? _"I'll pick you up when you're done work tomorrow. Please wait for me. I can't wait to see you." BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"I."

"AM."

"GOING."

"TO."

"DIE."

This was it. Tomorrow was the reckoning. He sounded genuinely happy—it had to be the brightest gentlemanly smile of deadly rage ever produced by the serial killer known as Tsuruga Ren. _I am going to dieeeeeeeeeee!_

Work the next day crawled by for both of them. Kyoko felt like an executioner hid behind every piece of scenery. She was certain Tsuruga Ren was planning a surprise attack. He was going to corner her like before, pierce her with the Bright Smile of Doom, and launch a deft double-punch K.O. to her kidneys. She never ever should have told him she was Bo!

Ren, on the other hand, felt like the clock of Yashiro's schedule was a tight ball and chain, holding him back from securing eternal happiness. He flew through each job with perfection, dazzling his costars and directors and photographers with an energy and charisma never yet seen on a human being. He literally glowed. Women fainted from a mere glance. Yashiro took to shielding him from view as they walked to his car, purely for the protection of unsuspecting Japanese maidens. _What had happened last night between him and Kyoko? Surely they didn't… but did they? I haven't talked to Kyoko-san today, maybe she did go to his place again. Maybe they finally… _Yashiro's lips curled up happily in his pleasant daydreams. Ren finally at peace. Finally secure in a lady's arms. He could rest easy that his charge would be well taken care of. Or maybe not—today had been one of the hardest days of Yashiro's career, what with the rush and the energy and the random fainting women. _Maybe I need to cool it on the whole pushing romance idea. He's dangerous enough with his lusts unappeased! _

Finally, Ren was able to ditch Yashiro at LME and drove like a bat out of hell to Kyoko's last shooting location. He spent the entire ride rehearsing his lines, planning just how he would gesture and smile to literally sweep her off her feet with his confession.

She was just leaving the building when he pulled in front. He slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car, running around the front to greet her. One look at her face froze him in his tracks. She looked like she had seen a ghost- her face was pale white with lips pulled back, exposing her teeth in a rictus grimace.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko flinched at his use of her first name again. She threw her hand up in front of her as if to ward him off.

"Please. Stop. Didn't you read your letter? I know. I know you're angry about Bo. But you have got to stop using my first name. Stop using me. I KNOW."

Ren was genuinely confused. "Using you? What do you mean?"

"You of all people should know!" Kyoko threw the words at him angrily. "All _that man _did was use me as a housemaid and fundraiser. I thought that was truly awful behavior. I thought that was the basest manipulation of love. But you—" She spat out the pronoun. "You lie to me in order to use me for your own physical pleasure just because you can't have HER."

"Her…? Kyoko, who are you talking about?"

"STOP USING MY NAME. I hate liars. I hate playboys. I hate you! I can't believe I used to want to be like you. Go F yourself, Tsuruga Ren. I need to go to work now." Kyoko gestured rudely at him and stalked away, crying in anger. _How dare he act like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. How dare he try and play off using me. How dare I believe in him for so long, open myself up to him, set him as my goal! _She wept as she ran, faster than ever before, away from him.

Ren was thunderstruck. He reeled, catching himself against his car. He knew he had to catch her, find her, talk with her. He jumped inside his car and threw it into drive. He tore out onto the street, wheels screeching as he replayed the conversation in his head, scanning the sidewalks for her.

"I HATE LIARS." It echoed in his head like a judge's sentence. He stopped the car in the middle of the street.

He couldn't keep looking for her. There would be no point. Even if he figured this out, even if he found out what on earth she was talking about, who this HER was, she was still right about him. Tsuruga Ren was nothing but a giant lie. His entire life before her was a lie. Even her interactions with Corn—lies.

How could he even consider being with her? She didn't even know who he was.

The honking horns surrounding him brought him back to reality and he shifted into drive. _Then it's about time she finds out. _


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoko understood Momiji's depth of anger and pain like never before. She craved the sessions of sparring practice, beating her partners down time and again with the force of her anger finally finding a physical outlet. She turned out to be quite talented at martial arts, even beyond the showy aspects needed for movie scenes. His face was everywhere. Every day, a commercial or a trailer or a billboard assaulted her. It wasn't fair. She knew he was a liar. She knew he loved someone else. She knew he had used her and manipulated her and stolen her second kiss. Her first kiss with a human! And yet.

Alone in the locker room after practice, Kyoko hid her face in her hands. Sweat dropped down and mixed with her tears. _And yet… why can't I let go? _Why does it have to still hurt? Every time she saw his face, it wasn't anger or rage that welled up in her. It was need. She needed to see him. She needed to feel his touch. She still perfectly remembered the feeling of his lips, his tongue, his hands. She could hear his laugh, the timbre of his voice when he was upset, the shocking force of his emotions.

She wasn't furious with Tsuruga Ren. She was furious with Kyoko Mogami. She wanted to disappear.

So she did—inside Momiji. Kyoko lived and breathed her role, taking method acting to new heights. She almost never left the dojo except to film, preferring to eat her meals in solitude and take advantage of any extra sessions the ninjitsu-sensei offered. She bought a tent with her meager savings, renting a monthly campsite not too far from the set. Momiji lived a humble life, mostly on the road protecting her master. Kyoko found comfort in the simplicity and absolutely craved the complete lack of pop culture – and therefore Tsuruga Ren – at her campsite.

_Lotus in the Mire _filming was proceeding at record rate. The entire cast was moved by Kyoko's Momiji. Her hate and despair and self-sacrificing love for Shizuma drew out their own gut reactions. Kuresaki's brows knitted deeper and deeper in unwilling admiration as day after day, shoot after shoot, this Momiji crafted a masterpiece around herself. Shizuma and Chidori were supposed to be the centerpieces, but it was clear the true star was Momiji. Kuresaki even changed the script, shifting the ending so Shizuma died by Momiji's own hand. Momiji's despair and self-destruction at the act climaxed with a look of pure and perfect freedom and Kuresaki found himself weeping. "Cut," he hoarsely called. "That's a wrap."

_Lotus _aired to widespread critical acclaim and fan hysteria. "Mogami Kyoko" hit Google's most-searched list, as chatboards and bloggers exploded. No one could believe this was the same actress as Natsu! As Mio?! As the Kurera girl? As Sho Fuwa's angel – no way, that must be a misprint. No, it was definitely credited to her. Did she rig the credits? Not possible these are all the same person. LME verified all of her roles in a press release to quiet the growing conspiracy theories. Kyoko was assigned a full-time manager, Shikura, to handle the overwhelming influx of job offers. From modeling to acting, Kyoko could pick and choose as she liked. President Takarada personally helped her curate her choices, trying to draw out a smile from her as he laid four separate Princess character scripts where she was the top desired actress in front of her. Kyoko shrugged and said she didn't care, asking Lory to choose whichever would be most beneficial to her career.

She had received no word from Ren since that day. Not a single text or message. She tried to take comfort in the silence – after all, it was what she wanted, right? But a part of her wanted him to refuse to leave her alone, to force her to stay by his side even if just as a replacement for Kimiko. Just to feel him touch her again… She shook her head, burying such deceitful thoughts. _Never again_. Never again would she lose herself to a man.

Ren had purposefully stayed silent. He had no business trying to patch things up with Kyoko until he could find a way to make her understand who he truly was, and how deeply the real him loved her. But he couldn't stay completely away when he saw her shining so brightly as Momiji. She was a miracle. A heaven-gifted actress. Ren caved and sent her one small gift with a card just reading, "Well done, Mogami-san."

Shikura delivered the present to Kyoko at her lunch break that day, indicating it had been left for her at the LME headquarters. Kyoko read the card, puzzled as to who sent her a gift without signing it. _Shotaro? He still always tries to evade caller ID. The creep. _Only one other person would possibly send her something anonymous. Kyoko stuffed it in her purse, not daring to open it until she was home.

Much later, safe on her bed back at the Darayum-a instead of her tent for the first night in a long time, Kyoko held her breath as she unwrapped the present.

It was a small, heart-shaped flipbook. He had made a replica of her original LoveME assignment book. But in this one, every single page was complete. An ornate heart stamp marked, "100 / Perfect!" was perfectly centered on every page, with a small handwritten note around the edge describing a way she had bettered him.

_You made me eat all my meals in Guam, even after you left._

_You cared for nii-san as a true sister. _

_You called my name in the darkness._

_You brought laughter into my life. _

_You gave me the softest pillow ever. _

_You comforted me when I was tired and gave me a place to rest. _

_You gave me gelee instead of chocolates. _

_You saw straight through my smiles. _

On and on the pages went, until Kyoko could no longer read. The letters were all blurring together from her tears. She sobbed, smearing the ink on the pages. _Why doesn't he just move on? Please… _Still crying, she tenderly wrapped the flipbook back up and placed it in it's box, then shoved the box deep under her bed into the dark corner – just as she tried to shove her feelings back in their box and lock the lid. _Please… _


	14. Chapter 14

Three months. It took three months, but he had finally finished every single one of his remaining contracts. He had forced Yashiro to refuse all other offers. This next move was the most important act of his life, and he wasn't about to let someone else's schedule interrupt. He was finally free.

Three months. For three months she hadn't seen him or spoken to him. Even at LME, where she had always seemed to run into him no matter how sneaky she tried to be. It was like he had ghosted her, but not without a final jab at her heart. A one-two-one hundred punch. She hadn't touched the small box since that evening; it sat collecting dust in the back corner under her bed. And yet every single night she laid down it was like a live coal sat under her bed, lighting the darkness and taunting her. She was utterly, totally confused and just wanted to flee.

That afternoon, the Taisho grunted as he handed her a white envelope with her name and address on it. It had been delivered with the morning mail. She opened it upstairs, surprised to find a one-way ticket to Kyoto inside. No note, no explanation, no return address. Just… the ticket.

Kyoko's instinct was to toss it in the trash. She had commitments here. She was needed by her directors and co-stars. Shikura had accepted the challenge when Kyoko asked her to keep her so busy she didn't have time to think—with more than 4 shoots simultaneously ongoing and two modeling contracts, Kyoko knew she couldn't just leave.

But the temptation to satisfy her urge to flee… to run back home to the ryokan, to return to being a plain countryside girl. To run to a place where there was no TV service, no internet, no giant billboards with a certain smiling face plastered all over them.

Kyoko picked up her phone to call Shikura. "Aiyah, any way we could work my schedule so I have a week free starting on the 24th? No, nothing serious. Just a personal issue. I need to go home." Shikura was proving almost as competent as Yashiro, and promised to call Kyoko back in 20 with an answer.

Fidgeting while waiting, Kyoko wondered who had sent the tickets. _It must be the Fuwas. _She knew they were happy for her new career, and supported her move to Tokyo, and even supported her estrangement from their "irresponsible, selfish and unfilial son." End quote. Maybe this was their way of celebrating her success in _Lotus_ with her? Either way, the more she thought about it, the more pleasant it sounded to get out of Tokyo. The ryokan was as good a place as any.

_As long as Shotaro isn't there. _Kyoko quickly texted Shoko. Sho's manager had given Kyoko her private number after the last stalker-like incident, asking her to just send her a quick message if Sho ever got out of hand again.

-What's Sho's schedule the week of the 24th?—Kyoko texted. _Please don't be off, please don't be off. _

Shoko's reply was quick. –He's filming a new MV on location in Malaysia. Why? What has he done?—

-No, no; it's nothing. I was just making plans. Thank you so much! Sorry for the inconvenience!—

A few minutes later, Kyoko also heard from Shikura. She'd have a mental schedule this week, working well past twelve hours daily, but all of the teams had accepted her revisions and Kyoko was free. _I'm leaving. I'm leaving! _For the first time in three months, Kyoko felt herself relax. She fell back on her bed with a small smile. _I'm going home. _

On the 24th a very surprised but ecstatic Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa found Kyoko standing in their ryokan's lobby. Mrs. Fuwa wrapped her in a big hug – the first Kyoko had ever received from her in her life – as Mr. Fuwa grabbed her suitcase, patting her on the back. They were genuinely glad to see her, and the honest acceptance was too much for Kyoko. She started crying, holding onto Mrs. Fuwa. Mrs. Fuwa didn't miss a beat, her lifelong hostess experience kicking into high gear as she silently motioned for Fuwa-san to take her things to her room. She gently guided Kyoko over to a chair and had a helper bring out tea service.

"Shh, Kyoko-kun, shh. You must be tired. It is a long journey, and you have been working very hard. Shh. Let's have some hot tea now."

Kyoko gingerly held the tea, smiling up through her tears at Mrs. Fuwa. "Thank you, Fuwa-sama."

"Oba, Kyoko-kun. Please, call me Oba."

Kyoko's smile could have caught the room on fire. _Auntie. Family. _"O… Oba. Thank you." Mrs. Fuwa clasped Kyoko's hand, softly smiling. She patted her hair and just sat beside her, letting her slowly calm down. Finally, she spoke. "We have missed you, Kyoko-kun. Fuwa-san even bought a television set just so he could watch your dramas. I wasn't sure what to think about the one young lady, Natsu, but you were absolutely beautiful playing her. Too bad you couldn't have been Natsu to whip our no-good son into shape!" Fuwa-san and Kyoko laughed, sipping their tea together and reminiscing about Sho as a young boy.

Kyoko easily fell into the rhythm of the ryokan again. She loved serving, now that she had a choice, and saw it as a way to repay in a small measure the Fuwas for their openness to providing for her over the years. Kyoko even loved how none of the clientele ever recognized her. Occasionally a young woman or man would do a double-take, cocking their head and scrutinizing their young hostess, but no one so much as commented that she "resembled a certain actress." Even when the Fuwas received the latest shipment of magazines, which had her face plastered on the front in a new advertisement for the latest athletic wear and a full feature on backstage at _Lotus_, no one recognized her! She didn't expect them to (random street spottings of her were rare even in Tokyo), but still, the complete anonymity was strangely comforting. It made the vacation all the more like a fantasy escape.

It wasn't quite natural, anymore, though. She missed the bustle of Tokyo, the grunts of the Taisho, the hot glare of lights on set. This was a relaxing change, a visit back in time, but not home. There was one place, however, that she hadn't visited yet. Maybe that was the key to restoring her heart fully for this place. She asked the Fuwas if she could have the afternoon off to explore.

"Off?! Off! Fuwa-san, Kyoko thinks she is here working!" Mrs. Fuwa was mortified and shooed Kyoko out the door, lecturing her about a proper work-life balance and knowing when she was home and when to just rest while stripping the aprons and towels off her.

Kyoko just laughed, ducking her head to Mrs. Fuwa and waving cheerfully as she ran off towards the woods. _I can't wait. Hamburger rocks, here I come. _


	15. Chapter 15: End

The sunlight-dappled rocks shone in the bubbling stream just as she remembered. Vibrant greens, sparking blue, blinding rays of light. _Home._ This was her special place. This was where her heart longed to be, where she had always come when she was beyond her strength. Kyoko sat down on the streambed, running her fingers over the rocks and smiling broadly when she found the perfect hamburger. _It hasn't changed. _Somewhere deep inside her, the permanency of this place meant she also hadn't changed. The innocence, the joy, the ability to truly, fully, passionately love… those were still in her just as they had been inside the little Kyoko who saw fairies.

Laughing at her younger self, Kyoko looked into the trees. Those trees had always been full of magic. The place where fairies lived. As a small child, Kyoko had skipped through them seeing fairies in every dust mote and butterfly. Now, she just saw—

_…__A fairy?_ Kyoko rubbed her eyes. In the distance, walking through the woods. Tall, slender. Moving gracefully but quickly, almost floating above the ground, bouncing from rock to stump to patch of moss. Sunlight reflecting off blonde hair. Arms outstretched, white shirt loosely hung, blowing in the gentle breeze. As he came closer, Kyoko stood in shock.

"CORN!?"

The figure froze, balanced perfectly atop a small rock about thirty feet away from her. He raised his arms, waving wildly in greeting then bounding across the distance towards her. His smile was blinding. Kyoko laughed, hopping on rocks to cross the stream and join him on the other side. He opens his arms wide, welcoming her into his embrace. She leapt at him, hugging him tightly. "You came back!"

Kuon was in heaven. Three months of self-enforced separation. Three months of silence. Three months of waiting and planning and praying and hoping. _She's here. She's in my arms. It's time. _She beamed up at him and he was irresistibly drawn to her lips. He leaned down to kiss her but stopped. _No. Nothing more until she knows. There will be no more lies. _

"Kyoko," he simply says. One word. His world.

Her head snapped up. _Not his voice. _"Corn! No—I told you, please, any voice but this one. I understand why you chose this body again—I loved being able to recognize you. But don't you remember last time I asked _any voice _but this voice. There MUST have been another voice in my head! I haven't seen him in three months! Please."

Kuon smiled sadly. "I have no choice, Kyoko. It's my voice."

"You said last time you _could_ choose a voice. You knew I didn't like that one! Please Corn, you knew!"

"No, Kyoko. It's not that." He touched her face, making sure she was looking at him. "It's _my_ voice. It's always been my voice."

Kyoko frowned. The stream babbled beside them, birds chirping in the trees. He looked so _right_ here. She studied her fairy friend, confused. "What—what do you mean?"

"Kyoko, it's me. I'm Corn. And… Kuon."

Kyoko stared at him, eyes wide. His arms still wrapped around her, preventing her from stepping backward but she needed space. "…Kuon?"

"Hizuri Kuon. My real name."

The puzzle pieces clicked into place in Kyoko's head. "Kuu—you're Kuu's...?"

"Son," Kuon nodded, his eyes locked on her face, desperately tracking her reactions. "Hizuri Kuu is my father. My family came to Kyoto on vacation one year when I was young. Where I met you. Here." Kuon gestured at the stream and Kyoko instinctively took advantage of his arm opening up to push out of his embrace and stand apart. Her mind spun, images of her childhood meetings with the fairy prince replaying like a movie reel. Each time she saw details she hadn't let herself focus on before. His tennis shoes. The small scrape on his knee. The reality that the stone he had "flown" from was simply higher and he had merely leapt into the air, arms outstretched.

"Not a fairy…" she whispered.

"Just… a boy." He echoed, reaching out for her again. But he wasn't done. "I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye. I'm sorry I never came to visit again. You were – are – precious to me. But I had to return with my parents, and when we got back to America… it wasn't long before my life took a serious turn. I made some awful mistakes as a teenager, the consequences of which still haunt me." He gripped his right wrist. "But you were there for me again. I met you again, in Tokyo, and it was you, Kyoko that freed me from my pain."

"But Corn—no, Kuon—we didn't meet again in Tokyo, we met in Guam."

Kuon didn't reply. He just spread his arms wide in supplication, a small, guilty smile on his face as he watched her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Kyoko's hands flew to her mouth, trying to stop the words from spilling out. "Not a fairy… no magic." He was just a boy, and now just a... man. No power to read her mind. No power to shape-shift. No power to choose a voice or an appearance. She didn't want to see it, she didn't want to admit it but she had no more power to keep herself from saying his name than she did to prevent herself breathing. "Tsuruga Ren."

Kuon looked so fragile, like he was about to crumble into dust. She finally knew. He stood perfectly still, arms outstretched, waiting. Breathing. Trying to will himself to remain standing.

"Why…? Why all the lies? You—all of it, none of it—who are you?" Kyoko looked around wildly, shaking her head and starting to walk backwards, away, out.

Kuon took a step towards her, reaching out. She mustn't leave him. Not now. Not yet. "Please—stay, Kyoko. I'm not lying. I don't ever want to lie to you again. I needed to escape from my mistakes, and President Takarada gave me a new life as Tsuruga Ren. I never thought I would see you again. No else who knew me as Kuon mattered. But then you came into my life and suddenly it all became so twisted. But no more. You mean too much to me."

"Does Kimiko know about this?" Kyoko almost spat out.

"Kimiko? What? Why—Kimiko?!" Kuon was blindsided. He was revealing his deepest secrets to her, and what she thinks of is some self-absorbed teenage costar? He struggled to contain his anger and listen.

"I already told you I knew, in the letter! And at your car! I know about your high school aged love and even about the promise ring that you gave her, sealing your future together! And yet you ignored me and taunted me and tried to get me to come back and be used again with that ridiculous gift and now this – does she know you're here? Why on earth do you keep trying to get me to come back – if you put half as much effort into pursuing the person you actually love, you could be truly happy and just leave me the f*ck alone!" Kyoko was crying tears of anger and pain by the end. She needed space, she needed closure, she needed him to stop crashing in to every single moment of solace she found and wrecking it with his presence.

Ring…? Kuon mentally smacked himself. Stupid White Day gift! How did she ever find out that was from him? That snake Kimiko! He should've know better than to give her any return gift, etiquette be damned. "You think I love Kimiko? Kyoko, no you've misunderstood—"

"AND STOP USING MY GIVEN NAME I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION!"

Kuon almost flew across the space between them, his long legs closing the distance faster than she could create it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "You crazy, wonderful, beautiful woman LISTEN! I love YOU. Mogami Kyoko! The daisy ring I made you – that was the only promise ring I've ever given a woman. You're the only woman I've ever loved and the only woman I ever will love. I need you… desperately," his hands clutched her shoulders, thumbs rubbing small circles on her skin as if to emphasize his words. "And I need you to hear me. I don't know where you got these ideas about Kimiko but when I was talking to Bo I was talking about you. You, Kyoko. Ever since then I've been completely a mess in love with you. Ever since then I've been fighting god himself to get to you. Please… please stop fighting me too."

Kuon embraced her as he spoke, his words tumbling out of him in an uncontrollable stream as he clung to her. She mustn't leave. She can't leave. He would disappear.

Kyoko was rigid with shock; slowly, inexorably, his warmth, his embrace, his words melted her and his pleas registered one by one in her mind.

_He doesn't love Kimiko._

_He was telling Bo about… me._

_He wants to be with me and only me._

_He is Corn._

_Corn is Kuon._

_Kuon is… Ren._

_My Ren. My fairy prince. My fairy prince wants to be with me—my first kiss, my second kiss, both were his. _

"You?"

She had spoken. One word.

"…me." Kuon breathed. "I'm here. I'm yours, forever, Kyoko."

"Say it again," Kyoko whispered.

"I'm yours."

"No… not that. Say my name, Kuon."

Kuon felt his whole body light afire when his name—his real name—crossed her lips. "Kyoko," he murmured. "Kyoko." Louder each time. "Kyoko," he laughed, hugging her tightly. "Kyoko!" He spun her around beside their streambed, feeling like he was about to take flight just like he'd promised her he could all those years ago.

She smiled, stunned by his beauty. Could this man truly be hers? Was any of this real? She tried to pinch herself but found he held her too tightly to move. "Kuon?"

"Mmmm…?"

"You're holding me too tight."

He moved back the tiniest bit, giving her a centimeter but nothing more. "No such thing. I'm not holding you tight enough." His tone made her breath catch in her throat and she looked up at his face. His green eyes – green! – were hooded slightly, mouth curved in a slow grin.

"I love you, Mogami Kyoko," Kuon whispered. He bent his face toward her but she forced her hand up between them to stop his progress. He looked at her with a question in his eyes to see her golden eyes looking straight back at him, dancing with joy.

"I love you… Hizuri Kuon."

Kuon's heart nearly beat out of his chest. Never in a lifetime did he expect to hear those words. He pulled her tighter still to him, turning her head up and kissing her firmly, deeply, lovingly. "Kyoko… will you marry me?"

"Depends. Did you get me a ring that won't turn to compost this time?"

"Kyoko!" Kuon was shocked and thrilled at her banter. He smiled, and fell to one knee.

Kyoko stood in awe, trying to absorb the scene in front of her into the depths of her soul. The sunlight on his hair, burnishing it's already brilliant gold to a bright white. The reflection of the stream in his green eyes, shimmering and dancing. The smile on his lips and the pure love shown in his gaze as he watched her watching him. _Home…_ she thought. _His scent has always matched this place perfectly. _

Kuon drew a red velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a pink diamond set in a band made entirely of tiny silver roses, each with a perfect ruby glittering in its innermost petals. "Will you marry me, my princess?"

Kyoko felt every single fairy tale dream she'd ever had since birth well up inside her and find perfect fulfillment in this moment. "Yes!" She laughed blissfully, locking golden eyes with his green. "Yes, Hizuri Kuon. I am forever yours."

AN: Thank you so much for joining me on our journey with Kyoko & Ren! I did publish an epilogue separately called "The Dessert Course" for those who like a more citrusy ending ;-) This has been an absolute blast and I've LOVED chatting with each of my wonderful reviewers about their thoughts on our fav characters and my version of their story. Three cheers to Nakamura-sensei and the BEST MANGA EVER! ~Persephone


End file.
